


Your Face is Very Kiss- PUNCHABLE!

by yumillusion



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, This is the first time ive wrote for anything other than cats please give me a break qwq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumillusion/pseuds/yumillusion
Summary: Prompt: Villain's change of heart





	Your Face is Very Kiss- PUNCHABLE!

"Well big shot, what are ya gonna do when they send in the cavalry?"

The bitch had a point. Eon didn't know how he'd fair in another fight. It took too long to even get Prophet in the damn cell, even for someone with time control. Brown eyes stared up at the hero's blue, before Eon turned and went to prepare. Prophet was never wrong after all.

"What."  
"I-I said I'm here to d-defeat you!"

Eon wasn't sure if this was a joke. This was a fucking child. Is this what he meant by calvary? This was the third kid this week.

"Go home kid, you're too young for this. How old even are you? Twelve? Eleven?"  
"What does my age have to do with anything? You're the bad guy amd I'm the hero! I'm supposed to kick your butt!"

Damn, kid isn't even old enough to swear. Eon just sighed, and ushered the child out and gave him money for a ride home. This wasn't ok, and the villain needed to have a little talk with the bitch in the basement.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY SENT A CHILD?"  
"YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW? I THOUGHT YOU COULD PREDICT THINGS?"  
"I NEVER SAID I COULD!"  
"THEN WHY IS YOUR NAME PROPHET?"  
"I DIDN'T CHOOSE IT!"  
"THEN WHO DID?"  
"YOU EXPECT ME TO REMEMBER?"

Eon had to stop, the shorter of the two would like to have a voice. After getting Prophet to do the same, they continued.

"So, you're telling me that you had no idea about the children being sent out?"  
"Not at all. I didn't even know they allowed children."  
"I don't even recruit kids, and I'm the fucking villain!"

Prophet paused, lost in thought. Then was struck with a plan that could help the two of them and those kids.

"Maybe that can work to our advantage."  
"What."  
"Think about it, if everyone knew that the Center City Hero's Association was sending out kids to defeat large threats how much do you wanna bet that the public will react negatively?"

Prophet was right, and Eon knew the base had everything they needed for this to work.  
There was no question, Won had to let the bastard out, but warned that if this was a trick Eon would speed up Prophet's lifespan until he was a pile of bones.

"Wait, you really threatened a hero and expected it to work?" Anthony just smiled at his son, and then let out a small chuckle.

"It quite obviously did. You know the CCHA's rules for younger heroes considering you have to follow em. Your dad did all the work."

"Bullshit, you gave me the idea and the tools to execute it so well," Tyler argued, pouting a little. Doing so sent Cody and Anthony into a fit of laughter as it did not fit the tall man's personality at all.

Some may ask if he would ever go back, if he'd ever snap and destroy everything. Truth is, he has no reason to. Why would he? He has a gentle giant for a boyfriend and a sassy cat son to care for. He wouldn't give this up for the world.


End file.
